Return
by Akurei1
Summary: An alternate version of what happened at the World Martial Arts Tournament instead of Majin Buu.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonballZ, or any of the Characters.  
  
Author's Note: This is my version of what happens instead of the Majin Buu Saga. This story starts in the beginning of the world martial arts tournament.  
  
Return  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"All right, the fighters have drawn their places," The Announcer reported. "LET THE WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT BEGIN, THE FIRST FIGHT IS KRILLAN VERSUS PINTAR, THE SECOND FIGHT IS BETWEEN PICCOLO AND SHIN, THE THIRD FIGHT IS BETWEEN VIDEL AND SAPOPAVITCH, THE FOURTH FIGHT IS BETWEEN GOHAN AND KEBITO, THE FIFTH FIGHT IS BETWEEN #18 AND MR. SATAN, THE SIXTH FIGHT IS BETWEEN GOKU AND VIGETA, THE SEVENTH FIGHT IS BETWEEN MIGHTY MASK AND CHEN(The new character I added, well sort of new, but not original), THE EIGHT FIGHT IS BETWEEN YAMOO AND JEWEL.!!!  
  
As the announcer announced this information to the audience, Goku was catching up on old times with his friends.  
  
"So Goku, how have you been lately?" Krillan asked.  
  
"Pretty good, lots of excitement. Since the Cell Games, I entered a tournament in the other world."  
  
"Really, did you win Goku?" Krillan asked his friend.  
  
"Yes, in fact I did win the tournament, but not before fighting The Champion of the Other World. He was a hell of a fighter." Goku replied.  
  
"Who was he? What was his name?" Piccolo asked as he joined the conversation.  
  
"Oh, his name was Pikkon. He wears weighed clothing like you. He reminds me of you in a lot of ways." Goku responded.  
  
"How else is he similar to me?" Piccolo asked, curious to find out more about his friend's opponent.  
  
"Well for one, he has Green skin, and he takes everything seriously. " Goku said as he and the others started laughing.  
  
Piccolo was puzzled, Gohan noticed this and said, "Loosen up Piccolo, it was a joke."  
  
"I was not amused." Piccolo said to his young friend. Goku, Gohan, and Krillan started to laugh again.  
  
"I've missed you guys." Goku replied after their laughter quieted down.  
  
"Too bad you can't stay longer than just a day Goku." Krillan murmured, just barley being heard. Everyone was silent again.  
  
"Aw, come on guys,.." Goku responded cheerfully trying to cheer everyone up. "I will come back for good someday guys, just a little longer." Then everyone heard loud cheers. Goku then said, "Krillan, I think it is your turn."  
  
Krillan "Oh, I guess I better get going." Krillan said as he started walking for the arena, but without nearly being pushed down by the mammoth sized Indian, Pintar.  
  
"You had better watch it little man, I have a place reserved at the hospital for you." Pintar laughed after his taunt.  
  
"Just save it for the ring" Krillan said back to him. They both entered the ring. It seemed that just as it had started, it was over. It took nothing more than a few hits before Pintar was out of the ring for good. Much to the crowds surprise!!  
  
"KRILLAN IS THE WINNER!!" The announcer shouted to the crowd at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Hey, good job Krillan." Goku encouraged his friend.  
  
"Thanks, but it was nothing really." Krillan replied confidently. The other matches went by pretty fast. Until the fight between Goku and Vigeta. Shin won the fight with Piccolo. Sapopavitch beat Videl. Gohan was attacked during his match by Supopavitch and Yamoo. They were almost disqualified. Mr. Satan was forced to make a deal with #18 that he would pay her twenty million zeni the next day.  
  
"NOW THE MATCH BETWEEN GOKU AND VIGETA." The announcer reported to the audience.  
  
"You ready Kakorot?" Vigeta asked in a smirking sort of way.  
  
"As I'll ever be." Goku responded to the arrogant prince. They both proceeded out on to the ring. Then, after the announcer gave the go, both Vigeta and Goku began to take there fighting positions.  
  
(Chapter 2, coming soon) 


	2. The Return Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own dragonballz, or any of the characters. Author's note: Sorry it took me so long to post the second chapter, but I have had a lot of work to do.)  
  
Return  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The moment Vigeta had been waiting for had finally come. He had trained every day for the past seven years, waiting till Goku would return. Vigeta was quite confident that he would defeat Goku today. His power had increased substantial since the Cell Games. First Goku walked onto the fighting platform, then Vigeta stepped up to the arena. The two each stepped to the opposite sides of the arena.  
  
"Who do you think will win, Piccolo?" Krillian asked.  
  
"I don't know, my first guess would be Goku, However Vigeta has been training for the past seven years almost everyday. I really don't know." Piccolo had known these two Saiyans long enough that neither of theme should be underestimated. Time and again he had seen both of them beat the odds, and define the impossible.  
  
"YOU MAY BEGIN NOW!!!" The announcer shouted to the audience.  
  
The two saiyans stared at each other for a few minutes before both disappearing into blinding speed.  
  
"WHAT!!, Wh Wh Where did they go?" The announcer asked. The audience was dumbfounded. Although nobody was very surprised at this after what happened in the junior competition. Then there was a gust of wind felt by the whole audience, then they all looked up to see Goku and Vigeta hovering in air staring at each other.  
  
"Not bad Kakorot, I thought you would train while you were dead." Vigeta was as cocky as ever.  
  
"You have no idea." Goku muttered to himself.  
  
The two of them both disappeared once again into an armada of fighting techniques, punches and kicks.  
  
"The two of them are evenly matched. I can't tell who will gain the upper hand, it is hard to say." Piccolo told Krillian. The two of them watched the fight curiously with everyone else.  
  
Goku was impressed with how much Vigeta's power had increased since his departure, but Goku knew that it wasn't as powerful as his own power. Slowly the two saiyans' effort and power behind each punch and kick the two of them throw at their opponent increased. Both of the fighters were in a dance of attacks, blocks, and counter attacks. The pattern of attacks continued until Vigeta started to gain the upper hand in the battle. Goku blocked all of Vigeta's attacks, both fighters were now giving it everything they had into the fight. Finally Vigeta broke through Goku's defenses and was able to hit Goku three times in the face and several times in the stomach. After that both fighters landed on the ring to take a breather.  
  
Vigeta had the best look of pride and confidence on his face. Goku wiped the little drop of blood from his cheek and exclaimed to Vigeta. "Not bad, but I wouldn't celebrate just yet."  
  
Both fighters had become very excited from this battle so far. They wanted to take it to the next level, and test the limits of there Super Saiyan powers against each other. If they did it could destroy the earth, however if they didn't they might never know how they would truly match up against the other.  
  
They both subconsciously agreed to take the risk.  
  
Then the whole stadium began to shake as the two Saiyens powered up. The golden aura engulfed them in a surge of pure energy. Both of the green- eyed Saiyens though that the other didn't know what was coming.  
  
They disappeared again to incredible speeds, they only reappeared for short intervals. They were both decked in the face numerous times by their opponent, kicked in the stomach, thrown to down to the arena. The arena was almost totally destroyed by now.  
  
The two Saiyens took a moment to rest. "I expected this, me and you evenly matched, but I have a surprise for you." Vigeta smirked.  
  
"I can hardly wait." Goku replied. "I could have guessed that you would be training day and night since I departed from earth."  
  
Vigeta then faced the groud. Goku was curious at first what the super saiyen was doing, but after he felt a few very powerful gusts of wind it didn't take him long to guess. He was powering up for something monumentally huge. Goku watched in amazement as Vigeta's mussels bulged, his hair grew more defined and veins became thicker with blood flowing throw them with at lightning speed.  
  
Goku was amazed at how Vigeta had progressed. Vigeta had reached the next level, he had become a Super Saiyen two.  
  
Vigeta thought he had Goku totally beat when he felt a power surge from Goku, who began to show the same effects as he had just demonstrated. No, he couldn't have reached that level of Super Saiyen too. Vigeta thought to himself in hatred. They were now both Super Saiyen two.  
  
  
  
  
  
(Chapter 3, coming soon, I hope.) 


	3. The Return Chapter Three

(Again, I don't own DragonBallZ or any of the characters, I wrote this story for entertainment purposes only.)  
  
Return  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The spectacular light show had just been put on by the two Saiyens. Having transformed into the level beyond Super-Saiyen. Both fighters were surprised to see that the other could transform into this level of power, that up until now it was thought that only Gohan could do such a transformation. Goku figured out after a while that Vegita wasn't going to move first.  
  
This gave Goku an idea. He formed two energy spheres in each of his hands, just barley seeable. He fired both of them in opposite directions of Vegita. Both energy blasts missed him. Vegita was now hovering in the air. You will have to do better than that Kakorrot. Vegita thought to himself. All of the sudden he sensed a huge energy signal behind him. But before he could even turn his head or move out of the way, he was face first in the cement with a throbbing pain in the back of his neck.  
  
Vegita got up and immediately speed behind Goku before the dust cleared, and powered an energy blast.  
  
At the last minute, Goku sensed this and powered an energy blast of his own. He threw his blast at Vegita, just as Vegita threw his at Goku.  
  
Both energy spheres collided to form one big energy sphere. Both fighters kept putting more energy into the blast, until finally Goku was overcome by a sudden increase in Vegita's exertion of power.  
  
Goku had taken the blast directally, but powered up to his maximum in the Super Saiyen 2 form, and because of that he was unscathed.  
  
Vegita didn't waste any time with the diversion he created. As soon as the dust cleared he punched Goku hard in the face. Goku felt the force of this punch, it was like an anvil had just fallen sideways on his head.  
  
This blow had disoriented Goku for enough time that Vegita was able to land a few punches in Goku's stomach, and finished off the combo with a head slam. This last attack sent Goku flying face first into the fighting arena.  
  
However to the audience's surprise, Goku started spinning and landed on his feet, as if almost nothing had happened.  
  
Vegita was surprised himself that Goku was back on his feet so quickly, but when Vegita landed, he noticed a slight trail of crimson flowing down form the corner of Goku's mouth.  
  
Well it looks like I did some damage to him, it is a good thing that I didn't put all of my energy into that punch. Otherwise he would be dead. Vegita proudly thought to himself as he watched the puddle of blood grow underneath the spot that Goku was standing.  
  
Vegita must be thinking that he will win this fight now after he got the better of me on that last attack. But he has no idea what I have coming. Goku thought to himself as he wiped the blood off his face. However I must admit it was a pretty clever idea of his.  
  
Goku then began to power up again. He raced at blinding speed, he then shot himself directly at Vegita. Goku was moving too fast for Vegita to follow his movements. Vegita then felt a cannon ball like substance hit him in the stomach at the speed of light. Vegita looked down to see it was Goku's head buried in his stomach.  
  
Goku backed off, as Vegita keeled over in pain. What the hell is his head made of, that hurt!  
  
Goku grinned. I bet he didn't see that one coming.  
  
Vegita got up having recovered from a hit to the gut. "What do you call that?" Vegita asked in a pissed off tone of voice.  
  
"Haven't given it a name, just came up with it now and thought I would try it out." Goku replied smugly to his opponent.  
  
"All right Kakorrot, play time is over!!" Vegita said as he began to power up for an attack.  
  
What is he doing? Goku thought to himself in curiosity and worry. I hope he doesn't think of firing an attack on me at this position. If I dodge it, it will hit the audience.  
  
"Gallic Gun," Vegita yelled at the top of his lungs as the sky darkened from the power up.  
  
What does he think he is doing. Goku thought desperately. "Vegita, you can't put that much energy into an attack!!!" Goku tried to plead Vegita to stop, but it was too late.  
  
"FIRE" Vegita shot the blast totally ignoring Goku's plea.  
  
I will have to put a lot of energy into one punch and divert it away. Goku put a massive amount of energy into his right fist, waiting for the blast to reach his location.  
  
Just as the blast came his way, Goku hit the energy ball with all his might into space.  
  
How could he have sent that blast flying into space with so much ease. Wait a minute, he is panting, yes, sending that blast into space took more energy than he thought it would.  
  
I had better finish this fight while I still have some energy left. Goku thought to himself while he panted from exhaustion. I have just enough energy left.  
  
What is he doing? Vegita questioned to himself.  
  
"KA ME" Goku began to prepare for the KameHameHa, with the remainder of his energy. "HA ME"  
  
So he is going to try one of these things on me is he? Well!  
  
"HHHAAAAA" Goku shouted at the top of his lungs as he fired the remainder of his energy into the blast.  
  
Vegita dodged it just barley missed the audience.  
  
Goku wasn't done yet. He controlled the movement of the technique. He spun it around and aimed it at Vegita. Vegita tried his best to out maneuver the attack. However the blast was catching up to him.  
  
Vegita decided to throw some ki attacks at Goku. Goku dodged this and meet the remainder Vegita's energy in fist to Goku's face. Goku was knocked out cold, but pulling this attack didn't leave Vegita with any time to escape Goku's KameHameHa.  
  
Vegita took the KameHameHa head on. This action having transpired left Vegita knocked out. Both fighters fell unconscious to the fighting arena. Neither of them being Super Saiyens any longer.  
  
The decider of who won the fight, Vegita landed in the arena, Goku did not.  
  
"WELL IT LOOKS AFTER A LONG DRAWN OUT BATTLE, VEGITA HAS WON THE FIGHT" The announcer reported to the audience who were in utter confusion of what had just happened.  
  
(Chapter 4, coming soon. This story is just getting started.) 


End file.
